


Draft Anakin universe switch

by AlyaRose



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyaRose/pseuds/AlyaRose
Summary: Not ready to read still editing





	Draft Anakin universe switch

What. ..where...what just happened? ....Ani  
That.....palpatine  
What?  
Why am I with you? where are we? Do you know what happened?  
Calm down child.....  
Takes a deep breath. ..apologies Chancellor. ..I was startled by my sudden relocation and inability to feel any of my bonds.  
Bonds?.... pretty sure hes no longer dealing with anakin though it sorta looks like it  
Force bonds? Have they never been mentioned to you before chancellor? ....Ani still unsure what is going on but the chancellor is familiar to him even if he has no bond with the man they have met several times before  
This wasn't supposed to happen.....thinking  
What was supposed to happen sir?  
You're... how? What?!  
Oh...sorry....you're broadcasting a bit. ..that was rude of me.  
Ok, what do I do with this... child?  
After a few minutes of silence. ..not to be rude but do you have any idea what happened? ....I really would like to get back to my Kenobi.  
Just directs him to the speeder to take hom back to the temple  
Gets to the Temple. ...thanks for the ride Chancellor. ...starts walking off  
Of course....anakin?  
Yes...was there something more you needed chancellor?  
No, I'll be going now  
Alright...have a good day sir....  
Palpatine nods and leaves...  
Ani enters the temple with a frown. ...why can't he feel anyone he is bonded to  
Starts getting worried.....  
Stretches out his senses to find anyone familiar. ...starts heading for Mace's office  
He feels some curiosity but no real reaching back  
He can feel Mace even though he's having trouble pinpointing him but that is the only semi familiar person he can feel  
Knocks on the office door..

Enter.... mace  
Master Windu. ..thank goodness. ...I don't know what happened but I was sleeping and next thing I know I'm with the Chancellor for some reason and I can't feel Kena or anyone else. Kena?  
Yes Kena my main bond....I can't even feel Obi and last I knew he was in temple so I should be able to  
Hold on young one.....  
Sorry I know you're busy. ...  
Takes a seat and a few deep breaths  
What's your name young one?  
Master Windu. ..I know I don't spend that much time in base form but do you really not recognize me?....  
I'm afraid I don't know who you are, are you from one of the other temples or academies?  
I'm not. ...no....I'm Ani ....Anakin Skywalker. ...I'm here all the time, you know me.....you should know me.....  
Anakin?... looks more closely  
Yes...have you really never seen me in base form? I could have sworn you had....  
You cant possibly be Skywalker.... but it's there, kinda.  
Master Windu? ....shifts to his normal preferred form of 19 year old human. ...you know I'm kesh why is this weird to you?....and really where is everyone?, I can't even feel Qui-gon and he never leaves the temple.  
Mace tries to calm him down and pushes a button to silently alert obi-wan  
Master Mace. ...It hurts. ..I can't feel anyone. ...  
Obi-wan comes in quietly....  
Ani is sitting in the chair hugging himself looking lost  
Hello there... obi-wan  
Turns to look at him, frowns...who? ...Who are you? ...You look like a Kenobi but I don't know you. ....  
I'm obi-wan Kenobi.  
No....you are not Obi....I've claimed Obi before you feel nothing like him....you're. ...you're human? ....Ani poked Obi-Wan  
Yes. I'm human. It's ok. We're not going to hurt you  
Feel, what do you mean? Obi-wan kneels down and puts a hand out to him  
I can't feel my bonds....not any of them. ..I can't feel my Kenobi. ...I don't know where she is...it hurts. ..it's like they're all gone. ...  
Obi-wan sees child in distress and just hugs him  
Ani latches on and starts crying  
It's ok  
Why is everyone I know gone?....  
I dont know  
Loses his hold on the shift....but starts taking deep breaths to calm down  
We will figure this out young one  
I'm sorry for my break down. ...I should be able to handle unexpected situations better. ...I'm a nearly fully trained Skywalker after all...  
Mace.... obi-wan  
Mace just shakes his head clueless  
I'll be back, be prepared for a long night.  
Ani lets go when Obi-Wan pulls away  
Come on, well get you somewhere safe ok?... very gentle and holds his hand out feeling calm and comforting  
Ani takes his hand. ...This is my home, why are things weird....  
Walks with him down to his quarters...

You look just like my anakin when he was 15.  
Your Anakin?  
My padawan, anakin Skywalker. He's a pain in my ass but....  
A third Anakin Skywalker? Really? Weren't there already enough of us...Ani mutters or thinks loudly  
Third? He's the only one that I know of, but three?.... force help the galaxy. 😊  
Aunt Anakin, me, and now your Padawan. It's not a bad thing really just confusing because of the names....these are Qui-gon's quarters but I don't feel him...  
These are my quarters anakin  
Why did qui-gon move? What happened to him?  
Why don't you come in and we'll talk a while?  
Ok....  
They go into the kitchen and obi-wan makes some tea.  
What. ...no....where am I? ...this isn't the Temple I've spent the last 10 years in is it?....  
I'm afraid not anakin, if I can call you that.  
Anakin is fine or Ani so you don't confuse me with your Padawan  
Anakin always hated being called ani, but if you prefer it...

Give him some tea and a snack  
I wouldn't say that I prefer it but I spend enough time around Aunt Anakin that I'm used to it. ...thank you for the tea...takes a sip.  
I will call you pretty pink princes of you prefer.... 😁  
Anakin or Ani please 🙂.....  
Anakin it is then. Do you mind telling me what happened before you came here?  
It was a pretty normal night. ..I was with Kena, same as always. ...we were on Naboo providing security for Senator Amidala ...an easy mission to be sure but a nice change of pace from our usual missions....I had gone to sleep and next thing I knew I was with the chancellor somewhere here on Coruscant and I couldn't feel any of my bonds. ...the chancellor gave me a ride back to the Temple. ..when I couldn't feel anyone I went to go see Master Windu but he didn't know me  
Ok anakin you keep mentioning these bonds. Explain a little about that, because its causing you distress.  
I'm not sure what a kesh is but... is a bond sort of like a bond between a master and apprentice  
Yes it's similar. ..Kesh are...well the most common description of us is force sensitive, telepathic, shape shifters with wings. But we need bonds to survive, without them we have no anchor....  
Ok. What do I have to do?  
What do you mean? ....  
What do you need to form these bonds? Do I have to do something? Do you? Is there some sort of ritual?  
Bonds form naturally with people I spend a lot of time with, who I'm close to emotionally, or are blood family.  
But you're not anywhere near them and without them you'll die  
Not immediately... I would get sick first. ...I don't know how to immediately form a bond with someone. ...well unless I claim a new Kenobi but even that takes work after the claiming. ...  
I wouldn't want that to happen.... 😕  
I would hope to be home soon but if I'm here for awhile I should be fine until I form new bonds as long as I still get touch. ..I'm not a child anymore so I don't need a constant parental bond. ...  
Here's the thing anakin, I have a theory.  
What's your theory?  
Well, my connection to my padawan has been strained but it is there. But a few hours ago I stopped feeling him at all. My theory is you switched with him and he you  
Oh....umm....Kena will take care of him...I promise  
He's resourceful, but my immediate concern is you young one. This could take time to figure out, and what can I say? I hate seeing younglings in distress  
I'm 30...I'm not a youngling any more even if I'm not an adult yet...  
You look 15, can you blame me?  
Kesh age slow...  
It's up to you I suppose, but the offer is there. Some of anakin's old clothes are still in his room. Help yourself, get cleaned up and get some rest. I'll see you in the morning  
Ok...thank you....  
In the morning after a restless night Ani has moved from Anakin's bed to the couch and is semi dozing there when obi-wan gets up In preferred form  
Good morning. ...Ani  
Morning, that couch looks a bit small for you. Did you sleep well?  
As well as can be expected. ...the couch is more familiar to me then the bed....  
That's... why?  
Where I'm from these are Qui-gon's quarters. ...the couch is the same but the padawan room is different....In Qui-gon's quarters it's Quinn and Valerie's room depending on which one is around....  
Valerie?  
Qui-gon's daughter with Master Tahl  
She's his youngest  
Obi-wan chokes on his tea  
Are you ok?...  
Just.. that... clears his throat and gets some water  
Ani waits patiently  
Well that's unexpected...under his breath  
What is? ....Are Qui-gon and Master Tahl not married here?  
I don't want to upset you further anakin, but if you want to know the truth of this world I'll tell you  
I would like to know the differences....  
Master tahl died almost 20 years ago, master jinn died 10 years ago  
Oh... that would explain why you don't know Valarie... she's only 18  
I was there when both of them died  
I'm sorry... were you close to them?  
Took me a while to accept tahl, but qui-gon was my master  
I'm sorry. ...  
Do you have a twin?....Ani  
I don't think so  
Ok...I'm just trying to figure out the differences....I think you are the counterpart of Obi, just human instead of kesh...  
Odd thing to be different....Last night you didn't seem to know what a Kesh is....have you never heard of one before?  
I'm afraid not  
But it is a big galaxy  
I suppose that you haven't heard of the Stewjon empire either then?  
Empire no, but my birth world is stewjon. It's a small binary system in the mid rim mostly farms  
I know the system. ...the empire is out past the outer rim....who is the Grandmaster of the Jedi?...  
Yoda  
Not the temple grandmaster ...the grandmaster for the entire order?  
Yoda is the grand master of the high council, I'm not sure what else you're asking  
Another difference then...where I am from Yoda is grandmaster for the high council but above him is grandmaster of the order...she doesn't have much to do with the councils unless there is a problem that one of the councils can't solve.  
That's an odd practice  
Was there a jedi civil war around 4000 years ago? ...  
Yes  
A jedi who had lost their force powers in the mandalorian war  
p>Like you.. then that means you're a long lived species  
Extremely. ...no kesh has ever died of old age...  
How is that even possible?  
A pure Kesh is nothing more than a midichlorian colony choosing to take a form...there aren't any known pure kesh left though. ..if someone's spieces is kesh it just means that they are at least 1/2 pure kesh  
Well those midichlorians still need to eat don't they?.😏  
Come on, my pantry is a bit bare so the dinning hall awaits us.  
That's alright. ..the dining hall food isn't bad...at least in my experience. ..is it here?  
That's a given. ..🙂  
After getting food. ..I thought about your offer Master Kenobi. ..Ani  
You are right that it probably will take awhile for me to find my way home. ...and in the meantime I need bonds.....I would like to except your offer to stay and bond with you. ..but first you should know I'm a Skywalker not a Jedi Padawan, the training I've had is different.  
Then I thank you and accept your offer  
Alright. ..is there a particular data pad you would like me to use or should I go get one from supply?  
Get a new one from supply, anakin was going through tech like crazy anyway. If he wasn't taking it apart to make something else, hes losing it or breaking it  
I have a similar passion for tech...Grandma cuts off my allowance though if I lose or break to much, so I'm pretty careful with it.  
Also, get your some robes that will be comfortable for you to wear, if you need alterations, get them done, and if you could do a favor for both of us?  
What favor?  
Restock the kitchen and the fresher, vince knows our usual orders just turn in the form and pick up the supplies, feel free to add anything you need to the list  
Interactions with Vince can be difficult depending on if any of the family has flirted too heavily or even just upset him in some other way recently  
Flirting? With vince?  
Kesh past puberty flirt with anyone and anything  


Duty calls, I'll see you this afternoon anakin.  
See you this afternoon. ..Ani finishes his food and heads to start on his task list  


You never came back last night..... mace after his first meeting  
Any idea what's happened?  
And I assume you have a plan?  
Sort of. ..I have no idea where to even start looking for a way to fix it but I have a plan for what to do until we can.  
You've always been adaptable, I'll trust you in this. But you should tell the council the situation and what you plan to do  
Of course. ...  
Was there anything else obi-wan?  
Have you ever heard of a kesh?  
Mace goes quiet and gives him a tread lightly look  
Obi-Wan waits for a proper answer  
Yes. Though it is a word I had hoped never to hear again.  
Are you busy this evening?  
Somewhat, I'm having Anakin make a file about himself and his species, I'm hoping it will be ready to read by this evening. ..however I feel that what you have to say will be just as important.  
It will be and it will take time.  
I'll join you after the evening meal then unless you would prefer to come to my quarters to talk?  
The boy probably shouldn't be left alone  
My quarters then....  
Don't you have a physical you need to report to?  
Unfortunately yes....I will see you this evening, Mace....  
This evening obi-wan  
After midday meal, Obi-Wan returns to his quarters to find Ani stretched out on the floor typing on a datapad  
He actually smiles at the sight  
Did you have productive meetings Master Kenobi? ...Ani asks without looking up or moving  
No one was attacked and you actually discussed the topic the meeting was supposed to be about or someone was attacked but the issue of the meeting was resolved. Either is a productive meeting in my book  
Aggressive negotiations.... he chuckles

I was in the infirmary for most of the day actually and it nearly did come to aggressive negotiations.  
Are you alright? ...Ani reaches out and pokes Obi-Wan as he walks past  
Its just a physical, unfortunately I'm at that age where it's one of those complete physicals that takes up the better part of the day and three days of showering to feel clean again.  
Ok...Goes back to typing.....I can move if I'm in your way  
No, but you might want to move to the table, or you're going to be trampled on in a few minutes  
Stays put for a minute before getting up and going to the table  
A few minutes later vince comes in with a team of droids hauls out their old couch and brings in a 10 ft new one that looks very comfy  
Just want you to be comfortable  
Ani blinks. ...thank you. ...  
You seem surprised  
You barely know me and you are changing your quarters to accommodate me.  
Even at home the only furniture in our quarters that fits me stretching out in base form is my bed. And I'm a tiny Skywalker.  
Why are you frowning? ....  
I am. ..I just share quarters with my Kenobi. Anything big enough for me is way too big for her, so we compromise and have furniture that is a bit small for me and a bit big for her. If I want to really stretch out I have my bed or I go spend time in Aunt Anakin's quarters.  
I still have my comfy chair for relaxing. Do you need a bigger bed?  
I can make do, my base form really isn't much taller than my preferred form  
And it's a large bed already  
If you're sure  
I'll be alright.  
They talk until he sends anakin off to bed  
Anakin leaves the datapad. ..I'm not finished but it's a good start on the information you wanted  
Thank you, I'll go over this, and you can always add more later.  
Have a good night Master Kenobi. ..going into the bedroom despite the early hour  
Mace knocks not long after  
Obi-Wan welcomes him in and makes them both some tea  
Thank you obi-wan  
Anakin has gone to bed. ...  
Good, how is he?  
Making the best of things as much as he can it seems. Today went well at least. Time will tell how well he'll hold up once the situation really sets in  
You're sure he's a kesh?  
That's what he said he is...what is it that you know about kesh?  
I spent a year living among them, and I left with an oath that I would never compromise them  
So they do exist here...I was worried when everything he asked about seemed to not exist here....if you spent a year among them you would know better than I if he's a kesh  
There is a simple test that I'd like to do just to be sure, but for now, what does he gain from lying?  
Nothing that I can see  
The kesh that I knew were deliberately hiding from the galaxy. I only found them because they rescued me from being shot down by pirates  
From what he has said, in the version of the galaxy he is from, Kesh seem to be common  
The kesh in our galaxy have good reason to hide on their planet. They're the reason the sith won the last war.  
In his a kesh was the one to rebuild the jedi order after. ...  
What should we do? Would it be best for us to keep him hidden? ....obi-wan  
We definitely need to protect him. The kesh hide because they were hunted to near extinction for their blood, and offspring.  
Obi-Wan’s eyes widen in surprise. ...he grabs the data pad. ...I haven't had the chance to do more than glance at this yet but does it match with the kesh you know? ...gives the pad to Mace  
Mace looks it over....  
•Fixing compulsion  
•Immortal  
•Made of midichlorians  
Yes this sounds just like them except the shapeshifting.  
The kesh you know don't shapeshift?  
Some did, not all of them, the way it was explained to me there are 3 main types. Stable, which their colonies or bodies pick a form and stay that way for all their lives. Unstable that do change form but they have no control over it. And fluid that can change, some with limitations some without.  
Interesting. ...Anakin mentioned earlier that there are no pure kesh, might that be the difference?  


Interesting. ...Anakin mentioned earlier that there are no pure kesh, might that be the difference?...obi-wan  
Possibly  
We probably won't know more unless we actually compare the different Kesh....but it's not high priority. Keeping him safe and getting him home is.....  
That I will agree with. What exactly is your plan on that front?  
For now. ..having him act as my padawan. ..he looks enough alike that it will help keep him safe  
Just keep in mind you can't treat him the same as anakin, he has different needs, experiences his world differently than a human.  
That's why I asked him for this information. ..  
Good. I'll remove you from rotation for the next 2 weeks for the 2 of you to adjust  
Thank you. ..do you have any ideas on how to go about getting him home? Or how much the rest of the council should be told?  
Until we know what or how he was brought here, I have no ideas. However the council should be told the entire situation, save maybe that he isn't human. The kesh must be protected above all  
Would you be willing to fill in the council? I would like to focus on him  
Even though he says he will be fine until new bonds form....I feel that every possible effort should be made to form at least one bond for him as soon as possible  
I will discuss it with them in the morning  
Thank you  
You're welcome. One thing that will help him and you form this bond is engaging in something he's passionate about or enjoys. Dont spend the next 2 weeks cooped up here in the temple meditating and being still. Kesh don't do still for very long.  
That's good to know  
And meditation? Forget it. They dont understand the concept at all.  
They believe they are always connected to the force or as they phrase it the goddess. They also dont have much use for the concept of dark and light in the force  
Takes a pause and a long drink of tea....

Obi-wan.... not sure how to say what he wants to.  
Yes Mace?...  
There are days that I wish I had Yodas position because I spent a year living with the kesh. Their creeds and teachings just make sense. They're incredible, not just because of their sheer power but also because of their wisdom and passion for life. There are times that I know the order could benefit from their way of life. Take this opportunity to see even just a fraction of what I experienced and you will not only be changed, but you wont regret it either.  
I will keep an open mind  
Be sure you do. Is there anything else you need?  
No...thank you for your insight Mace  
Goodnight my friend.  
After Mace leaves Obi-Wan pours himself more tea and settles down to read the datapad  
Around midnight ani stumbles out with a blanket and plops on the couch  
Ani stretches out but before he fully settles he looks sees obi-wan, gets up, graps another blanket and carefully tucks it over obi-wan. Then he plops back on the couch to stretch out  
It stinks In there .... muttered and more thought than said  
Obi-wan who isn't asleep smiles  
You... sleep... more coherent and points at him  
Obi-wan chuckles and gets up to go to bed  
Obi-wan is confused No data pad, you need sleep not study  
I'll sleep Anakin...go back to sleep  
Settles down into sleep.  
Next morning ani wakes up and starts making breakfast  
Obi-wan wakes up when he smells the tea  
Tea?  
I guessed...if you don't drink it in the mornings I will...Ani  
Love tea  
Ani hands over the tea and finishes making breakfast  
So? I'd you enjoy your company last night?.... ani  
Yes ...I was able to get a few answers about Kesh in this galaxy  
Thank you...takes a bite... there are Kesh in this galaxy but... they live in hiding  
That's sad  
It is... while you are here you will need to hide that you are Kesh... for your and their safety.  
I can do that, as long as I properly take care of my wings so they don't atrophy or get infected from being pulled in all the time.  
Speaking of witch... no it's probably too soon to ask that....  
Ask anyway...  
Its been a couple months since I last had my wings properly groomed. Its easier if someone else does it.... sounds hesitant and embarrassed.  
If you are alright with me touching them and teach me how. ..I would be glad to help you clean them.  
You put in your notes that you need physical touch to stay healthy... it's not something I'm used to but I'm willing to in order to help you  
I'll need a brush  
Any specific type or will a hair brush work?  
Erin sent Yesterday at 7:38 PM  
There's a specific kind, but it should be easy to find  
You sent Yesterday at 7:39 PM  
Alright we'll go brush shopping when we finish breakfast then  
Erin sent Yesterday at 7:43 PM  
😊  
You sent Yesterday at 7:47 PM  
Did you have an questions about the information? I didn't finish putting down all that you wanted of course but do you have anything that you want clarification on?...Ani  
Erin sent Yesterday at 7:48 PM  
You were clear on most of it, yet you refer to the name Kenobi like it's more than a name and also like a possession.  
You sent Yesterday at 7:54 PM  
Right. ..when I say My Kenobi, I'm referring to Kena. ...I'm her Skywalker. ...  
Erin sent Yesterday at 7:55 PM  
Is that significant?  
You sent Yesterday at 8:06 PM  
Yes....Wan Kenobi and Skywalker are clan names but they also are often used to quickly refer to what we traditionally do. Most Kenobis are small, smart, logical, usually diplomats, great at broadcasting, bad at shielding. Most Skywalkers are tall, strong, focused, really good at shielding, bad at logic. Each clan has strong strengths and weaknesses that when they work together make the perfect team. The Wan Kenobi family has been the royal family of Stewjon since the empires founding. The Skywalkers have been the Kenobis bodyguards for just as long.  
Erin sent Yesterday at 8:07 PM  
I see  
You sent Yesterday at 8:09 PM  
Sorry was that to much information to fast?  
Erin sent Yesterday at 8:10 PM  
No  
You sent Yesterday at 8:10 PM  
Ok...  
Erin sent Yesterday at 8:12 PM  
They chat and eat for a while before getting ready for the day....

Ok let's go find you a brush. 🙂  
You sent Yesterday at 8:14 PM  
Should I make myself look like your Padawan? ....Ani in preferred form already so the only main difference is the haircut  
Erin sent Yesterday at 8:15 PM  
That would be preferred, for appearances and your protection. The only people who know are us and the council and even they don't have all the details.  
You sent Yesterday at 8:16 PM  
What does he look like? You said I'm similar but what needs to change?  
Erin sent Yesterday at 8:18 PM  
Activates a full body holo of anakin.  
You sent Yesterday at 8:19 PM  
Ani studies it...changes his hair. ..struggles with making the braid match  
Erin sent Yesterday at 8:20 PM  
Here, sit on the couch.... obi-wan  
You sent Yesterday at 8:23 PM  
Ani sits. ...I rarely have to have the haircut and braid even though my cover is Kena's padawan... for many missions we go on we are undercover and not obviously jedi and in the temple it doesn't matter  
Erin sent Yesterday at 8:25 PM  
Its alright, the master is supposed to do this part anyway.... efficiently braids and strings on the appropriate beads.  
You sent Yesterday at 8:27 PM  
Thanks. ..Have I missed anything. ..standing up and slowly turning for inspection  
Erin sent Yesterday at 8:27 PM  
A lightsaber.  
You sent Yesterday at 8:30 PM  
Ani goes into the bedroom and digs through the clothes he wore upon arrival. ..pulls his beast out of the pocket. ...is this close enough?  
Erin sent Yesterday at 8:31 PM  
Is it not a lightsaber?  
You sent Yesterday at 8:33 PM  
It's similar and I can use it as one but I haven't carried a lightsaber since Aunt Anakin let me build my beast for my 30th birthday.  
Erin sent Yesterday at 8:33 PM  
Close enough for me  
You sent Yesterday at 8:34 PM  
It doesn't look to different from your Padawan's lightsaber?  
Erin sent Yesterday at 8:37 PM  
The hilt is longer and doesn't have those extra handles on the sides, but I'm not going to push the matter. Anakin is always losing the damned thing no matter how hard I try to teach him that his weapon is his life. The fact that you kept a hold of that during a dimensional switch is impressive enough for me.  
You sent Yesterday at 8:40 PM  
Ani blushes. ..I... ah...haven't been without it since I finished it. ..other than leaving it with my clothes yesterday  
Erin sent Yesterday at 8:42 PM  
It's a special thing, crafting your weapon.... but we have plenty of time to discuss near religious experiences. Let's go on a quest.  
You sent Yesterday at 8:43 PM  
For a brush 🙂  
Erin sent Yesterday at 8:43 PM  
For a brush!  
You sent Yesterday at 8:44 PM  
Ani laughs and follows Obi-Wan  
Erin sent Yesterday at 8:44 PM  
They go out into the city for their quest.  
You sent Yesterday at 8:45 PM  
Ani shudders and tightens his shields  
Erin sent Yesterday at 8:45 PM  
You ok?  
You sent Yesterday at 8:46 PM  
The city feels different. ...darker almost then I'm used to.  
Erin sent Yesterday at 8:47 PM  
I thought kesh didn't believe in dark and light  
You sent Yesterday at 8:48 PM  
We believe in balance of dark and light  
Erin sent Yesterday at 8:50 PM  
Hmmm.....  
You sent Yesterday at 8:54 PM  
Where to? I doubt the shops I usually go to exist here....  
Erin sent Yesterday at 8:57 PM  
Where do you usually go?  
You sent Yesterday at 8:58 PM  
Ke...shops owned and run by my people. ...  
Erin sent Yesterday at 9:00 PM  
Oh, sorry. Perhaps we can find what we're looking for elsewhere?  
You sent Yesterday at 9:01 PM  
Hopefully. ..they head for the market district  
Erin sent Yesterday at 9:02 PM  
Ani looks in one of the shop windowsand smiles a little  
You sent Yesterday at 9:03 PM  
This one Master Kenobi. ...  
Erin sent Yesterday at 9:05 PM  
It looks so... abrasive. Are you sure?  
You sent Yesterday at 9:06 PM  
Yes....enters the store and finds the shop owner  
Erin sent Yesterday at 9:07 PM  
Hello young man how can I help you? 🙂  
You sent Yesterday at 9:10 PM  
I'm interested in purchasing one of the brushes you have displayed in your window please  
Erin sent Yesterday at 9:11 PM  
Of course which one did you have in mind?  
You sent Yesterday at 9:12 PM  
The dov....the abrasive one please  
Erin sent Yesterday at 9:17 PM  
Pulls out a tray of brushes designed to groom a reptilian with a variety of bristles.  
You sent Yesterday at 9:20 PM  
Ani glances over them and chooses to take a risk since the only difference between the shop he knows and this one is the lack of labels on things. ...do you have a recommendation as to which brush I should buy?...loosening his shields a tiny bit  
Erin sent Yesterday at 9:22 PM  
These are not exactly recommended for human skin, is it for a friend?  
You sent Yesterday at 9:25 PM  
I'm searching for a brush for scales...ani subtlety moves his shoulder as if he was shifting his wings  
Erin sent Yesterday at 9:26 PM  
Hard and rigid or soft and flexible?  
You sent Yesterday at 9:26 PM  
Hard and flexible  
Erin sent Yesterday at 9:27 PM  
Sensitive?  
You sent Yesterday at 9:28 PM  
Yes  
Erin sent Yesterday at 9:29 PM  
How about this one, the bristles are stiff but soft see?... runs a thumb through a stiff hair bristle brush  
You sent Yesterday at 9:30 PM  
Ani smiles, it's the one that at home would be labeled as a Dovakin brush. ...that one will be perfect thank you  
Erin sent Yesterday at 9:31 PM  
Any particular handle preference?  
You sent Yesterday at 9:34 PM  
No the standard handle should be fine  
Erin sent Yesterday at 9:36 PM  
Pulls out the requested brush.  
Anything else I can get for you gentlemen?  
You sent Yesterday at 9:38 PM  
Thank you, this will be all for now. ..Ani  
Erin sent Yesterday at 9:39 PM  
Of course 🙂... rings it up and wraps it in a soft cloth before packaging it for them  
You sent Yesterday at 9:42 PM  
Obi-Wan pays

Goddess blessings upon you and your business. ..Ani quietly to the shop owner before they leave  
Erin sent Yesterday at 9:43 PM  
She smiles as they leave.

What was that?... obi-wan curious  
You sent Yesterday at 9:43 PM  
I was wrong about the shops being different  
Erin sent Yesterday at 9:44 PM  
Oh?  
You sent Yesterday at 9:45 PM  
I've shopped there before  
Erin sent Yesterday at 9:46 PM  
So a little piece of home  
You sent Yesterday at 9:49 PM  
Yes. ...we should see if any of the other shops I frequently go to are here....I don't need anything else at the moment, but it would be good to know just in case right?  
Erin sent Yesterday at 9:50 PM  
Obi-wan smiles and nods.  
You sent Yesterday at 9:54 PM  
Ani smiles and takes the lead, looking for an herbal Apothecary...finds a tea store in it's place  
Erin sent Yesterday at 9:55 PM  
Tea?... obi-wan perking up  
You sent Yesterday at 9:56 PM  
Not what I was looking for but maybe it's just hidden. ..Goes in  
Erin sent Yesterday at 10:05 PM  
Love tea... thinks it  
You sent Yesterday at 10:07 PM  
Ani makes a mental note that if he ever needs to bribe master Kenobi, tea is the way to do it.  
Erin sent Yesterday at 10:07 PM  
Obi-wan!... shop owner very pretty middle aged woman  
You sent Yesterday at 10:11 PM  
Anita! Good to see you...  
Erin sent Yesterday at 10:12 PM  
Well this is a surprise, I thought anakin swore to never set foot in my shop again.  
You sent Yesterday at 10:17 PM  
Ani blanches, does obi-wan not get how undercover works?

He's older now. ..he can handle a bit of flirting. ..Obi-wan

Ani smiles...a pleasure to meet you again miss Anita  
Erin sent Yesterday at 10:19 PM  
I have something special, just blended it up.  
You sent Yesterday at 10:21 PM  
I would be pleased to try it....anything you make is wonderful. ..obi-wan

Ani starts browsing  
Erin sent Yesterday at 10:23 PM  
I was going to save this for your birthday you know. Yet you always seem to show up when I have something new  
You sent Yesterday at 10:23 PM  
It's a talent 🙂  
Erin sent Yesterday at 10:26 PM  
Is anakin actually browsing my shelves or am I hallucinating?  
You sent Yesterday at 10:27 PM  
He's browsing. ..obi-wan with a small frown  
Erin sent Yesterday at 10:28 PM  
Finally sophisticated that feral palette of his?  
You sent Yesterday at 10:30 PM  
Possibly. ... watching Ani and trying not to lie to much  
Erin sent Yesterday at 10:32 PM  
Here, try this...hands him a small cup of tea  
You sent Yesterday at 10:37 PM  
Takes a sip...this is delicious. ...orange, clove, honey, and cinnamon?  
Erin sent Yesterday at 10:38 PM  
Toffee actually not honey.  
You sent Yesterday at 10:39 PM  
A surprising ingredient as always 🙂  
Erin sent Yesterday at 10:40 PM  
Its richer, nuttier and slightly buttery  
You sent Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
Delicious

Ani brings over a tea box....does Ipomoea alba have another name?  
You sent Yesterday at 10:43 PM  
(Moon flower )  
Erin sent Yesterday at 10:44 PM  
Yes actually, the ley man term is moon flower  
You sent Yesterday at 10:46 PM  
Thought so...but I wasn't sure. ...do you have it in other blends?  
Erin sent Yesterday at 10:48 PM  
She smiles and goes over...  
I have it in several blends actually. Powerful little plant has many uses.  
You sent Yesterday at 10:52 PM  
Yes it does. ..Ani smiling

Anita frowns at Ani but starts going over the different blends with moon flower  
Erin sent Yesterday at 10:54 PM  
These are mostly medicinal anakin, I have much better tasting blends to try first if you're serious about tea  
You sent Yesterday at 10:56 PM  
I was looking for the medicinal blends not good tasting...moon flower for all its uses doesn't taste good after all  
Erin sent Yesterday at 10:58 PM  
Never really pegged you for the holistic type  
You sent Yesterday at 10:59 PM  
It's always good to know what can be taken when needed  
Erin sent Yesterday at 11:00 PM  
Maybe you are finally maturing 🙂  
You sent Yesterday at 11:04 PM  
He smiles at her and hands over the box he is holding. ...thankfully I don't need any of these at this time.  
You sent Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
(Changing that)  
You sent Yesterday at 11:05 PM  
...Thank the goddess I don't need any of these at this time  
Erin sent Yesterday at 11:11 PM  
She gives obi wan a weird look....  
You sent Yesterday at 11:15 PM  
Obi-Wan is still sipping at his tea sample and browsing in another part of the store not giving any indication that he heard  
(I see her as a hidden kesh if that wasn’t clear)  
Erin sent Yesterday at 11:21 PM  
( ok)  
Erin sent Yesterday at 11:21 PM  
Well I guess that does make sense.... she thinks  
You sent Yesterday at 11:25 PM  
Ani smiles wider and returns to browsing. ..not looking for anything this time just not wanting to rush obi-wan  
Erin sent Yesterday at 11:35 PM  
How are you liking that obi-wan?  
Today at 7:29 AM  
7:29 AM  
You sent Today at 7:29 AM  
It is very good. ...I think I would like to purchase a small amount of it  
Today at 8:39 AM  
8:39 AM  
Erin sent Today at 8:39 AM  
Just a small one?  
You sent Today at 8:43 AM  
Yes. Unfortunately I wasn't able to finish the last blend with toffee I purchased from you before it went bad due to the amount of time I spend away from home. I'll get a small amount now and come get more when I finish it.  
Erin sent Today at 8:46 AM  
Should I prepare some of your usual away order?  
You sent Today at 8:46 AM  
That would be wonderful thank you  
Erin sent Today at 8:48 AM  
I'll get these whipped up and deliver them to your quarters by the end of the day  
You sent Today at 8:49 AM  
Thank you Anita 🙂  
Erin sent Today at 8:54 AM  
Of course handsome  
You sent Today at 8:55 AM  
He grins at her

Ani smiles at the two of them

They go back to the street....  
She likes you... ani

I am aware....Did you find what you were looking for? ...obi-wan

Yes, kesh cant really have synthetic medicine. But those are good substitutes for what I would need

That was not in the information that you've given me so far. What do you need if you get sick or hurt? What happens if you are given synthetic medicine?

I'll get sicker, but it's rare a kesh gets sick. Our systems are built tougher than most. In fact the only sick kesh I know is kenas twin brother.

Kena's twin?...that is the person you believe that I'm the counterpart of correct?

Yes, his name is obi, but because of a paper work error he prefers to be called obi-wan instead of obi. He has a unique blood problem that our grandmother has been trying to sort out for 2 decades now.

He's the exception to the norm then in kesh health?

His condition isn't natural and related to the same condition our grandmother has

Ok....if it's relevant I would like more information on that later. ...for now, are there any other stores you would like to look for?

Might as well find some grooming oil while we're out

With what he expected to be an apothecary a tea shop instead Ani takes a minute to think of where he might find grooming oil...Finally decides to go to what is essentially a small kesh specialized general store on the Coruscant he is familiar with hoping that there might be something similar here

It's a male hygiene store....

He goes in anyway...he's two for two in finding hidden kesh shops, maybe his luck will hold

A toydarian greets them

Greetings. ...I'm in search of a grooming oil.....Ani quickly noticing that the toydarian's wings are Feyakin rather than toydarian wings...the same to someone unfamiliar with both but slight noticeable differences to those who know how to spot them.

Kenobi finally tamed you eh boy?

Ani twitchs ....thinking how bad is Padawan Skywalker if he keeps getting comments about being tamed?....

And you there's no way in a hutts lair you're out of beard oil already.... grumble teases obi-wan

I am not...Anakin is leading this shopping trip. ..obi-wan

So you have tamed the beast

...I'm looking for something for scales ...Ani quietly, turning back to Grumble from browsing

For a friend?

Dov. ..glancing around the store first to confirm that the three of them are the only ones in the store

Starts muttering in huttesse

Ani smiles at him....you do know that I understand you right? ....also in huttesse

Yes damn it all. You infected boy? Or just filthy?

Just in need of routine grooming

Pulls out a tray but gives him a look that says he doesn't believe him

Ani smiles and looks over the oils to hopefully find the one he likes

Antibacterial, anti-inflammatory, stress relieving, pain relief, health boosting, energy boosting .......

I just need a basic conditioning oil....

Pulls out a second tray

They are not new or injured in any way. ...seeing more specialized oils

I really dont believe you.... gives a side glance at obi-wan

He is aware of me...ani answering the unspoken question

You need to be a bit more careful.... in keshian and pulls out a third tray

I trust him...also in keshian. ..Finally selecting an oil

I say be careful because the sith are back and if they find us they will hunt us fiercer than they hunt a zealot jedi grandmaster

Thank you for the warning. ..

He nods..... what about you Kenobi?

I am not in need of more beard oil so just whatever Anakin has selected today

What about that rash on your wrists?

...what rash?....obi-wan looking at his wrists  
Eyes widening when he sees the red

That one

Ani comes over and takes one of Obi-Wan’s hands pulling off the glove...the whole hand is red

That's one angry allergic reaction Kenobi

Obi-Wan is shocked that he didn't notice earlier

Ani examines the glove. ...smells it...frowns. ...I don't think it's an allergic reaction

Grumble holds his hand for the glove

Ani lays it on the counter. ..might want to put gloves on before touching it ...showing his redning fingers

Pulls out a pair of thick cotton gloves and picks it up.....

Lambas leather, very expensive.

The gloves were a gift...Obi-wan pulling off the second glove and putting it on the counter

Must have been tanned by an unsupervised apprentice. If you don't do it right you not only ruin the leather, it can create a contact poison

Water or in this case sweat activated correct? ...Ani

Yes

Thought so....do you have something for the rash? Or a recommendation on where to get something?

Here, this will stop the reaction... hands over a cream

Thank you...takes it and starts spreading it on Obi-Wan’s hands

Lambas leather is excellent for skin ailments if it's been tanned properly. Shame these are ruined because of some oversight or careless behavior

Ani frowns

It is a shame. ...Obi-wan

Here, take these silk ones on me. Get yourself a topical steroid to help clear it up and help with the inflammation. The silk will help keep the good stuff in and the sensitivity that will happen.

Thank you but let me pay....Obi-wan  
Ani takes the silk gloves and catches Obi-Wan’s hands to put the gloves on him

Well... if you insist. I'll ring it up here with the oil

Ani notes but says nothing about the extreme discount on the gloves merely saying....the goddess bless you and your generosity

You as well

Let's get back to the Temple so we can get your hands treated...Ani once they leave the store

Alright

They return to the Temple and Ani makes sure obi-wan goes straight to the infirmary

Weren't you here yesterday

Yes

What the hell did you do to your hands!

My new gloves were apparently improperly made

The lambas leather the chancellor gave you?

Those are the ones. ...apparently if the leather isn't treated properly it creates a contact poison

That's true actually because lambas are toxic mammals on a remote jungle world, but if the skins are properly tanned not only is the leather super soft and decadent they're super good for the skin

So I've been told. ...obi-wan

Ani is fretting in the corner trying to not hover

What's wrong Skywalker?

....Just concerned about Master Kenobi's hands....

Well I'll run a couple tests just to be sure its lambas contact poisoning but the reaction has stopped. Hands obi-wan....healer

Obi-Wan holds out his hands so they can be treated

Ani takes the silk gloves to clean them so he has something to focus on

She takes a couple samples and gives him a shot to clear up the reaction sooner

Put this on every time you wash your hands and to help keep them clean wear these until those silk ones go through a thorough cleaning.... hands him a cream and a pair of cotton gloves

Thank you. ...leaves the infirmary

Goes to their quarters....

Strange day... he mutters

Ani is carefully washing the gloves in the sink using the force to avoid damaging them

Are you fretting?

A little bit....

Can I ask why?

You getting hurt....it ....my instincts tell me to take care of you... as if you were Quinn or Quinlan, a Kenobi that mostly doesn't need a Skywalker but I feel the drive to protect anyway...my instincts say that because you got hurt I failed and I need to take care of you better.... but you're not my Kenobi and I don't want to make you uncomfortable by hovering to much.

He sits on the couch and motions for ani to come over

Ani puts down the gloves, comes and sits

This is ok anakin. You couldn't have known the gloves were bad. I didn't even know.... puts a hand on his shoulder

Logically I know that. I did mention that I'm bad with logic right?

You did. And your right I don't really need a protector, I can protect myself. What I do need is a partner

That's why I'm trying to not hover...it will take time for me to get used to working with you and familar with what you need.

Well we have the next 2 weeks to start figuring that out

Ok

I'm not undermining or invalidating how you feel, I'm just as unsure about this as you. So perhaps we need to help each other with this transition

Yes....perhaps to start you could tell me about your Anakin And the relationship between the two of you? And I could tell you about Kena?

That would be a good idea

Could I start with a question?

Sure

What is your Padawan like that me being mildly polite is commented on as him being tamed?

Obi-wan laughs....

Its sort of an ongoing joke, but anakin is very much a wild child. Especially for a jedi  
Oh...so my fall back plan of acting like a typical Padawan in order to stay unnoticed isn't going to work?

Ani, he's polite to a point, but when he gets frustrated with a situation he acts out. He has a temper and he uses it blindly at times.

I don't think I'll be able to copy that. I can have a temper but I've been taught to handle it and not be controlled by it for most of my life and especially the last 10 since I've been Kena's Skywalker

I've tried to tech him that it's ok to have emotions but to not let them control him, it just doesn't seem to click with him

That sounds like a struggle to deal with

It is for both of us. It's one of the main sources of our fighting as of late

Do you fight often?

More than we used to. Seems the older he gets, the harder it is to connect with him.

I'm sorry

It's not your fault. I just wish I knew where I was going wrong. But instead of talking to me unless we're on missions he prefers to talk to the chancellor about his problems and leave me clueless.

Why is he talking to the Chancellor?

That's been going on for 10 years now, ever since he blew up a droid control ship that was key to the siege on naboo. At first it seemed harmless, just a personal thank you for saving my planet. But it didn't stop, the outting got longer, more personal and lavish, some even dangerous

That doesn't sound good. ..Kena has a similar relationship with our Chancellor, at least on his end of the relationship, but she's an adult and has been the entire time.

Anakin was 9 when this started. Of course I had reservations and didn't like it. But the council deemed it harmless and let it continue despite my protests

Hopefully it's not anything more than what Kena deemed her relationship with our Chancellor. ...

I've had a bad feeling about it for years. But when I found them in a bar 2 years ago, ani clearly inebriated and several street walkers hanging off them... sighs....

That is disturbing. ...Kena decided that our Chancellor is a lonely old man that regrets not having kids and grandkids to spoil....this does not sound the same

He's a good kid, sweet and kind, he's got too many people in his head and doesn't know how to kick them out and think rationally for himself. I love him, and I worry about him.

This time while we're switched will probably be good for him

Oh?

One, he's away from all of it...two, Kena won't let him get away with not thinking for himself...three, if there has been abuse, no one is better at sniffing things like that out then kesh and he is going to be around a lot of them.

Kesh dont hide where you're from?

No, not really. ..most everyone knows at least the basics of kesh same as any other spieces. ..identifying us on the other hand is more difficult.

Because of the shapeshifting?

Yup...although some kesh known as chameleons are hard to identify even for other kesh

How do you cope with all that and being a completely force sensitive race?

....it's normal for us?...most kesh do stay in the empire. ..and a large percentage of those outside of Stewjon are 1. Jedi and/or 2. Grandma's kids or grandkids

You're a race of shapeshifters, how do you identify one another if you're holding a shift

Force signature. Unless someone is a chameleon force signature doesn’t change

Chameleon? What is that?

A kesh that can shapeshift to the point that it is impossible to tell that they are not the spieces that they are shifted to, including changing their force signature. Some kesh can learn to to that but a chameleon is born being able to do it.

So I probably should learn yours. Or are you one of those chameleons?

I'm not a chameleon. ..I can shield my signature but I can't change it

Teach me how to spot you

Best way to do that is practice....

Practice. Ok, so I just study how you feel in the force?

To start. ..I'll loosen my shields...once you have a good feel for me ...how do you feel about playing the kesh version of hide and seek?

Well we have to wait at least a day before I can work on your wings, so.. yeah I think this will be fun.

Ani grins and loosens his shields

Obi-wan concentrates on the change in the force

It hits him in the face, how powerful Ani is

Ow?

Sorry...tightens his shields up a little bit

Didn't expect that to be so strong.

I'm a double goddess born. ..I'm a bit stronger than most

That's stronger than ani, I just was caught off guard.

That was me only loosening my shields about a quarter of the way from where I normally have them

I can do this

Maybe we should just start with where I normally keep my shields. ..

For a starting point yes and a base line

When you think you're ready we'll do a standard round of hide and seek to start off easy

Obi-wan recenters

Ok I'm ready

Alright. ..quarters are a little small for this. ..I'll go hide in the room of a thousand fountains. ...wait 10 minutes then come find me...for this first round, I'll keep my shields where they are and won't change my shift.

You're on 😁

Ani laughs and runs out

Obi-wan meditates on ani signature before going to find him

Ani is barely hidden but is further in the room then Obi-Wan thought he would get

Oh....

That wasn't much of a challenge. You're behind that statue

Wasn't much of a challenge this time....next round I'll be shifting. ...each round will be harder until either you give up or can find me with my shields locked down tight and I'm shifted

Let's do this

Ok wait 5 minutes then come looking. ...runs off again

He waits, then goes hunting for his new partner.

A bird in the Bush, clever...

Kinda predictable but the next one may not be... ani

Obi-Wan grins. ..looking forward to it

Ani leaves the room of a 1000 fountains and finds a closet, turns into a rodent

Takes obi-wan a lot longer to find him but eventually he does

You're persistent...ani

That was more difficult than I anticipated. ..I wasn't expecting you to leave the room of a thousand fountains

What's the challenge if you know where to look?

Good point. ...how about a short break for midday meal before our next round?

I am getting hungry

Then to the dining hall we go

🙂.

As they're eating...

Is there something I should be calling you? Kena doesn't really like the formal titles and she didn't enforce the whole master thing because of my background.

You are fine to call me Obi-Wan. ...if you need to be formal for your cover Master Obi-Wan in public but I've never enforced it with my Anakin either

Thank you

You said Kena didn't enforce it because of your background. ...is that because you are not a padawan or another reason? ....

Another reason actually

You don't have to tell me the reason if you don't want to. ...I don't enforce it with my Anakin because he spent his first 9 years as a slave....

For me it was 20

I'm sorry ....you said that your 30 now?

Yes

Do you have any triggers that I should avoid? Or affects that I should be aware of?

Watto was a good decent person, he treated me and my mom with respect and dignity, even protected us

That's good.

We wouldn't have survived without him to be honest.

I'm glad you had him then

I'm a bit developmentally delayed though 'cause of everything. ...Ani blushing

Delayed?

I'm a lot smaller than I should be and....I haven't hit sexual maturity yet....

Ah

That's actually a bit of a heads up warning I might reach that any day....

Height?

No ...sexual maturity. ..most kesh reach it by the time they are 30....I've no idea when or if I'm going to have a growth spurt

Well just be open to talking with me and letting me know what is going on and we will discuss it in a more appropriate setting alright?

Alright. ...are you ready for the rest round?

I think so

Then come find me in 5 minutes  
Obi-wan grins

I'm warning you now. ..I won't warn you when I make it more difficult. ...ani as he rushes out  
Obi-wan chuckles and waits....

Something funny?... siri

Training exercise with Anakin

It's nice to see you smile at least. 🙂

He smiles at her ...are you just getting back from a mission? I haven't seen you in awhile... Obi-wan

Got back this morning

Welcome home

Thank you, its good to be home.

I would love to visit but I'm in the middle of a training exercise... would you care to join me for tea sometime in the next few days?

Of course just com me when you have a moment. I'm off rotation for a while

I am as well :) ... I'll comm you soon

🙂

Obi-wan heads out to find Ani

Ani has gone down several levels and found a cubby to hide in

He is another small animal... next round will be harder

Takes obi-wan longer to find him though

Yup. They go straight to the next round once Ani is found.  
Ani will be in a common area disguised as another jedi

Hmm.... looking around the library

Walks right past Ani a few times

But that's garen isn't it?.... thinking to himself

Finally approachs and decides that no it's not Garen

Cute, but no dice. Found you.

It just took you 5 times walking by me to figure it out :)

But I did figure it out.

Yes you did...do you want to go another round now or pick it up again tomorrow?

One more if you're up to it

Sounds like a plan...if you don't find me before 2 hours after evening meal I'll return to quarters then

Deal

Give me 5 minutes then.

Waits five minutes

Really has a hard time with finding Ani but finally finds him eating dinner disguised as a unknown female Padawan. Aka Valerie

So did I still win?.... sitting next to him eith his own dinner

Yes ...you did

I don't know about you but I'm exhausted

I'm not exhausted, but I've had the easy job

Easy? It doesn't take energy to shift that much?

Not really

That's different

How so?

Most shapeshifting species have to have mental discipline to hold a shift and can't do it for very long because it gets tiring

Shifting is natural for us... some babies start with basic shifts at just a few hours old

That's impressive

It comes from being made of midichlorians

That still fascinates me

It fascinates a lot of people

Mostly because of anakin

Why does it fascinate you because of your Padawan?

He's supposedly a human who was conceived by midichlorians and is supposed to be some sort of chosen one to bring balance to the force

A human goddess born? There has got to be more to that story. ..

That's the ongoing theory.

Are you sure he's not kesh?

I don't think so, he does have incredible power, but its nothing like you displayed earlier just by lowering your shields

You have to keep in mind that I'm more powerful than average due to being a double goddess born. ...the reason I asked is because children conceived by midichlorians are common for kesh.

You keep using that term and I can sort of speculate what that means, but could use some clarification

Goddess born?

Yes

It means a kesh conceived by midichlorians ...I'm a double goddess born because my mom is a goddess born and I'm her goddess born

And that makes you more sensitive?

It makes me closer to pure kesh

I suppose that makes sense

:)

Showers and bed young man. We can pick up our excercises and discussions in the morning.🙂

Have a good night obi-wan

Good night anakin

In the morning  
Good morning, how are your hands feeling?...Ani

Itching and peeling but at least the pain is gone. How did you sleep?

Decently although I ended up on the couch again...I really need to clean that room, it smells.

Smells? Anakin wasn't exactly tidy but he kept things clean. Or are your senses more acute than a human?

A bit more acute than a human although I'm not sure what the exact difference is...I can't place what the smell is so I'm hoping that a general cleaning will take care of it.

Would you like a droid to assist or other help?

Maybe just some direction so I don't accidentally throw away something important to him?

Of course

Thanks. Other than that do you have plans for today or more of the same as yesterday?

Just tea with an old friend

Ani scrunches up his eyebrows ...Siri?

Are you in my head young man?

No I just know that tone of voice and guessed

You guessed? It could have been any of my friends. I have many you know, even some not jedi

Ah... well I went with Obi's wife because of your tone

Bright red...

And judging by your embarrassment you are not married to her...

It's not encouraged in the order, there are few exceptions.

Odd

Attachments can cloud the mind and hinder judgment. They can also lead to dangerous pain and rage leaving one vulnerable to the dark side

You sound like a purist

It's just what I've lived with. I even left the order once because of an attachment that cost me a lot.

Ok...

I was barely 13, we, qui-gon and I, were on a time sensitive mission. I met two youth my age and got caught up in their ideals and cause. I even grew to love the girl, cerasi. It led to a falling out between me and qui-gon and he left me behind, angry and hurt.

That is horrible, he just left you alone....

He gave me a choice, either leave with him, come back to the temple or stay on the planet with my newfound cause.


End file.
